


Major Arcana

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock milking, Creampie, F/M, Fucking the Major Arcana, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Teasing, Voyeurism, dub-con, magic sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: A collection of smut feat. the Major Arcana. Because we need the monster fucking in this fandom and that's what I'm here for. Requests Welcomed.





	1. The Devil-Exchanged-NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests for Arcana, kinks, etc to https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is exchanged by Lucio and given to the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Dub-con, voyeurism, creampie.

Watching Lucio take your body was not as terrifying as you thought. Sure, your love was going to absolutely lose it when they realized the gravity of the situation and the plague was going to return but oddly- that didn’t bother you. It was a given. No, what terrified you was the physical manifestation of the being behind you, hot breath against you neck as his aura and magic threatened to choke you.  
“Your time was all I asked for. And you’ve kept your end of the bargain marvelously.” His voice was otherworldly as the rest of him, his claws and fur danced over your shoulders, tickling and threatening. “You did you best I’ll admit, trying to stop what was going to happen regardless, and I can commend you for that. But some things are destined. Fated if you will. Lucio was to return in due time. If not in this manner, then in another.” A tug drew your eyes from the count, who seemed out of everyone to be able to see you, his red ringed eyes burning at the place you stood, the Devil at your back.  
“His time will come little one, but for now, let us enjoy our time together.”

You didn’t have time to process the words, claws grabbing you and forcing you to the floor of the ballroom, Lucio standing on the stairs, looking down at you with a leer. No others could see you, but Lucio could. And it was that knowledge that terrified you more than it should have.  
“Your fear is unnecessary.” The Devil whispered, and with sudden alarm you realized your position. He hovered above your body, pinning you down, and hips pressing to the back of your own. “What happens here will do no harm.” Magic, you were rendered unable to move, helpless as the Devil began to remove your clothes, bare flesh feeling the first touches of fur against skin. “I promised did I not? And I can tell no lies.” He was mocking you as he moved your body to his will, the gold-red of Lucio’s gaze locked to your own. Even as people spoke to him, crowded him, he looked at you. Knowing.  
“I only offer that which is wanted.”

His hands ran over your backside, soothing as if they might chase the terror mounting. You had no illusions what the Devil sought to do to you now. You had no way to deny what the being of magic planned as his hand cupped the flesh of your ass before kneading it in his palm.  
“Pity, that this is not something I am offering.” A claw traced down to your thighs, trembling, he made circles and symbols with his touch. “It was something given to me.” Fire ignited in you as he ran a digit up your folds, testing your own arousal. Finding none, he huffed, annoyed perhaps at your lack of enthusiasm.  
“He offered you, the one who stole his body. He knew you- oh yes-“ Your memories lost, you had no idea if it was true yet- the Devil could not lie.  
“He once coveted you, yet you denied him. So when he saw it was you who stole his body, you who took what was his?” The Devil lipped at your ear, his fingers toying with your clit, bringing unwanted sparks of pleasure. “And so he kept his end of the bargain, and I kept mine.”  
A wave of sudden lust ran through you as the Devil’s hands played you like a fiddle. You arched against him, fur gliding over your back as he drew wetness from your core, readying you for pleasure- not pain. He had given his word. No harm would come to you.

Gasping and shuddering, Lucio licked his lips before laughing, pretending to entertain the guests. But that was a farce. He could see you, he knew. And he was enjoying the sight of your violation.  
“I am a being that does not need such things as sex.” The Devil said, his cock brushing your thigh as he lined himself against you. In your mind you could not help the damning thoughts. Was he shaped like a man or beast? Was this real? Possible? What happened in the domain of the Aracana was reflected in reality- was that not what Asra said?  
“Yet that does not mean I cannot enjoy it.”  
The velvet feel of his cock slipped into you- painless it made something else boil in your blood. Pleasure, shame, lust- Lucio laughed, and the court followed. Yet he laughed at you, your fate, the humiliation at the violation. The shame at feeling pleasure as the Devil’s cock found itself buried to the hilt in your welcoming cunt.  
“No harm.” He whispered to you, mocking as he pulled back, the glide smooth as the texture of him made you gasp in unwanted delight. Ridges and bumps made your nerve light with pleasure and your small plaintive sounds seemed to only encourage the Arcana above you. Taken from behind, on your hands and knees, ass in the air, inviting. Like a bitch to breed, the devil took you, thrusting his hips and making you feel and crave more of this perverse defilement. 

A soft no- the voice of a loved one- Asra stared on as you were taken by the Devil, made to suffer your own pleasure. Yet the feeling of eyes upon you drew as much shame as it did fuel the feeling of wanton lust. The Devil, as if knowing laughed as his pace quickened, hips pistoning in and out of your slick hole.  
“Mine for but a time.” He said, your moan breaking forth, rocking back, chasing your building orgasm. Fur on your skin, claws gripping your hips you were helpless to the Devil’s delight, to his pleasure and pride. Lucio laughing, Asra weeping. Julian taken and Nadia lost. The world was crumbling, fate conspiring against you as the Devil made you scream, your cunt milking him as your orgasm overtook you, urging your body to become pliant and submissive. 

A rush of heat, the Devil followed, a purr of contentment echoing.  
“No harm.” A reminder. He could not have done this had it brought you harm. Had it hurt you. But there was no hurt- only the dull throb of pleasure, the ache of his cock having stretched you and fucked you into acceptance.  
As he pulled out, your mewled, seed dripping down your thighs. A shock of panic. Was it viable? Was that the reason for the Devil’s want of you? His acceptance of Lucio’s offer?  
“So afraid little magician. Little doctor. Little courtier.” Titles you did not have… yet you did.  
“Three fates before you, three behind. Yet know this my little one.” He let you free of the magic, letting your body collapse onto the floor, helpless, formless at Lucio’s feet.  
“Each fate ends the same. He would have returned, and you would be mine for a time. But I would not panic.” 

Red ringed gold eyes looked at you, and the twisted lust of Lucio was evident.  
“You still have a choice.” The Devil came back, lifting you into his arms, fur warm, cock still bobbing in the air. “But for now, you are mine, and I think our time is best spent showing you a choice for a fate not yet written.”

The Devil could not lie and as he took you again upon the bed of the count, you found yourself considering the fates.  
Perhaps it would not be so bad, to embrace the Devil after all.


	2. The Devil-Deal for Power (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a deal and gets more than they anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft.: Size kink, name calling, knotting, cum stuffing

Trapped in an alternate plane of existence is not something one really plans on. But, when faced with a lack of ability to do anything, you have to accept the reality of the situation. Lucio had your body, (which yes, originally had been planned to be his body all along), and you were stuck in the Devil’s domain. Which as said being loomed over you, dwarfing you by a decent foot and a half, was not as bad as expected. Sure, you were worried, and more concerned with Julian, (who the devil swore would come to no harm and being that he couldn’t lie, was as good a reassurance as you’d get), but the Devil wasn’t ‘bad’. He was one of the major arcana, and had a strict set of rule even he had to follow.

“Tell me little magician.” He cooed, clawed hands running up your sides, teasing your skin from beyond fabric.  
“Have you not yearned for power? For the opportunity to have more?” He was the devil, cunning and cold, he’d take more than you wanted to give. Yet he also offered a great deal.   
A part of you, a tiny dark part had always wanted power- to become greater than Asra, to be the most powerful magician in all of Vesuvia- or perhaps the world.  
“Yes, no reason to limit yourself to one city- or country for that matter.” His fingers, claws really, slipped to where your billowing pants clung low on your hips.  
“But what would you offer me?” You reached back, hands grasping at white fur. 

You would do anything for power- because if you had enough, you’d never have to deal with the Devil ever again. He laughed, cold and cruel, eyes glittering as he answered the question in your mind. “Oh, yes, I think we can come to an accord.” Claws tugged your pants. “You please me, let me enjoy this time with you in my arms, us mutually satisfied, and I will grant you unlimited power.” You looked to the Devil, inhuman, something more than a simple being of magic- it was magic given form and substance. The Devil was the product of a dozen different things- and it could grant you what you wanted, needed, most.

You whispered yes and the Devil spared no time. While leisurely in removing your cloths, it took delight in your shame and embarrassment. You would bed him, something not human, the Devil, in exchange for power. Not even Lucio could say he was such-  
“Slut.” The cruel name came from the Devil’s lips as you were rendered bare, his cock slowly emerging from his sheath.   
“A slut of Vesuvia, willing to bed a being that is not human.” He pushed you down in the garden, yet you felt no earth, nothing but his fur, the muscle in his grip and form. You gasped as he loomed over you, massive form becoming all the more prominent. You could not help the pooling desire you felt, the wet slick that gathered between your thighs at the thought of being taken. You loved being held down, being fucked rough. Julian could but he was not the best at it but-  
“This is what you wanted isn’t it? To be under the mercy of another, rendered helpless and played with?” The Devil cackled. “Lucio told me you would be enjoyable company, but I doubt even he knew the extent you would bend to my want.”  
A hot spike of lust shot to your core at the thought. Lucio and the Devil, taking you-  
“A slut indeed.” He purred, bending low, snout grazing the apex of your thighs. He made no comment on how wet you were, how the perfume you dabbed on your clit earlier made your feminine musk almost sweet. What had been planned for Julian was now for the Devil.   
And the devil did so like what he found as he spread your wide apart, pink cunt glistening with moisture. Your clit was already swollen with need, and your lips parted to expose your tight hole. Not that it mattered to the Devil. He was more interested in making you want, in breaking you, and so he would. 

Thick, his tongue slipped into you, nudging your walls as he sucked on your lips, making them swell with blood. His tongue was longer than a human man’s and it stroked your insides confidently, making you keen from the sensation of the thick appendage penetrating you, drawing more and more of your honey to the Devil’s eager lips. Gasping and moaning wordless sounds, he kept his attentions, working you into a frenzy as you rose higher and higher, the peak of your orgasm building. Soon enough, his tongue was acting much like a cock, thrusting in and out, pausing only to withdraw and circle your clit, which the Devil took a cruel pleasure in suckling until throbbing.

A low hum, the vibration against you clit proved your undoing, screaming and grabbing the Devil by the horns as you came, your cream swallowed eagerly by the Arcana.   
“How delightful.” He said, pulling away, chin slick with your juices. He licked his lips, pleased with the taste of you.   
Panting, boneless you noticed his cock then. Long, wider than your hand, the tapered tip would slip in but the bulbous base was intimidating.  
“Fear not, I swore not to harm you.” He assured, moving to sit and pull you into his lap. So much larger, you barely reached his shoulder, your cunt throbbing with hot wet need against him. The angry red tip of his length brushed your belly, wet precome rubbing into your skin there.

“Now little magician.” He lifted you up, guiding you to place your wet and welcoming cunt over his cock. “Let’s seal our deal.” The slow sink onto his massive length was agony and euphoria. Never had you felt such a stretch, never felt the hot throb of something like this before. As you sank down you whimpered and panted in exertion, mewling as the Devil chuckled, eyes closed and enjoying the sensation of your pussy attempting to milk his cock even now.   
When finally, you reached the base, the thick bulb rested against your pussy entrance, begging to slip inside.  
“Let us see if you can satisfy me-“ He pushed down on you, urging you to accept his knot. Your mind screamed that this was impossible, that it didn’t fit- and yet the Devil grinned, fangs and all, pushing you down and stretching you pussy open until the thick bulb slipped in with a wet pop.

Like a signal, you were thrust up, gasping as the devil took his due.   
His hips worked like a piston, even in the sitting position you were both in, and the pleasure you felt was indescribably. His hard strokes filled you to the brim, the tip of him rubbing your g-spot with each pass, and the knot threating to slip out each time. Yet you remained fixed on him, bouncing on his cock like a common whore. Yet it was incredible. Your breasts were sensitive, rubbing against his fur, your hands grasped his horns, seeking purchase as the Arcana fucked you into sweet oblivion. 

You scream echoed in his domain, and your cunt gushed with your feminine cream. Wet sounds of flesh on flesh, of wet fur, the pants of your own voice and the cold, pleased laugh of the devil echoed in your eardrums, as you felt yourself get fucked from one orgasm into the next. Before you could beg him to slow, to allow you to recover, he slammed home, sending into another spiral of delight, pussy squeezing down, desperate for his cum.  
“Little magician.” He crooned. “Little slut.” He growled, looking down at you, so much smaller, your pussy obscenely stretched over his thick length, which was snuggly fit into your wet cunt. “Little whore.”  
You screamed again, his depraved cruelty making you orgasm a third time. As you did so, he gave a particularly hard thrust, hilting himself as you felt him twitch, hot cum flooding your insides to the point some even began to leak out from around his knot.

Locked on his cock, filling with his cum, you were breathless, boneless. The Devil purred contentedly, stroking your hair and back like one might a pet.  
“As far as deals go, I admit, that was by far the most pleasurable one I’ve made in a long time.” His grin was fang filled, cruel, and he lazily looked the place where you were joined, your cunt still spread wide over his cock, still locked onto his knot.  
“It occurs to me you have had your pleasure several times, yet I only once. And for an even deal, I should have the same pleasure no?” You shook, unknowing if you could take another round with the Arcana.  
“Oh yes, you will. After all, until we have an even exchange-“ He licked the shell of your ear, laying you back to thrust at a new, deeper angle, cock swirling your already cum filled hole and rubbing deliciously over your G-spot.  
“-You’ll just have to stay until I’m satisfied, won’t you?”

You felt him move, stars exploding in your vision as another orgasm was ripped from you, the Devil laughing above.

You clung to him, not knowing how the cost of power would come at the price of an eternity at the Devil’s pleasure.


	3. The Devil-Deal for Power Part 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of 'Deal for Power'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks ft: Breeding. Knotting. Creampie.

Cold. The grey world that was a mirror of reality had begun to seem almost decent, if one could ignore the fact you had no one. No human contact, no one to really talk to, no warmth from a fire, no food to eat, drink to quench your thirst. Nothing was to be yours in this Arcana’s domain. Nothing, save the pleasure the Devil forced upon you, again and again.

Your ass in the air, he slowly probed at your pussy, wetting his cock in the slick of your last orgasm. Ever since you made the deal, you’d become a fixture of his domain, unable to leave. He would bring to orgasm, over and over and over- yet never be satisfied with you in kind. For ever three orgasms, he perhaps had one, and when the Arcana could have several before growing soft? You had grown accustomed to screaming yourself hoarse and being fucked until you passed out. Not that it ever stopped him. He adored fucking you while you slept, making you cum on his cock unknowingly, filling your cunt with his thick rode, stretching you until you gaped, and flooded you with so much of his seed that when you woke, your entire neithers were soaked with the drying remnants of debauchery.

Today was no different. Woken to his insistent nuzzling into your neck, fangs grazing skin leaving behind red welts, the Devil had insisted that you attempt to fill your end of the bargain fairly. You’d started simply enough, fingering yourself as he watched, getting you wet for his soon to be brutal fucking of your oh so abused pussy. You came quickly, his red eyes burning you with shame and twisted desire.

You long ago had accepted your unwitting fate. To become the devil’s personal plaything, his fuck toy for lack of a better term. He’d offered to break the deal, to return you.  
Powerless.  
The idea of going back to Vesuvia, no powers, not a scrap of magic was terrifying. Back to Asra, to Julian, to Nada- having taken the Devil’s deal and allowed him to claim his due. Shame, humiliation, pride prevented you from accepting the Devil’s second offer to break the deal. So you remained in his domain, his plaything, his fuck doll. 

And a part of you enjoyed it.  
“Little magician.” He cooed, cock wet, the tip slipping into you, spreading your outer lips around him like a lover’s welcoming kiss.   
Another matter of being in his domain. He could not harm you, not change you, so after every time you were fucked on his massive cock, stretched wide to the point you felt you’d never return to how you once were? You healed, adjusted, resumed the form you once had. Oh, you had mentally adapted, but every time the Devil fucked you, it was like he was taking you for the first time, making you burn in pleasure as he’d fill you to the brim.  
A wet sound echoed around the pair of you as he slid in, parting you open for him, until finally the thick base, his knot nudged at your already stretched entrance.  
“Oh-“ Your gasp was met with a knowing look from the Devil, his fangs sharp and promising. “Please-“  
“Yes little magician?” He enjoyed it when you begged. He liked it because he could make you agree to him, give little bits up. Another orgasm, another sweet moan, a smile of bliss- give them, and he would give to you.  
“Please- knot me.” You’d come to love it, that thickness popping into you, plugging you and capturing you on him, unable to leave until he softened. If he knotted you, he’d fuck you hard, cumming right into your very womb, leaving you feeling sore from just how much he managed to fill you with. You loved how when he managed to knot you, he’d sometimes grow bored of the bedroom, electing to taking you with him to other rooms, doing his business in spell work or writing as you writhed and fucked yourself on him. Another thing the Devil liked- the sight of you willing fucking yourself on him, lusting and wanting for the pleasure to crest and send you into oblivion.

“My dear magician.” The Devil lipped your mouth, tongue slipping in as he gave you a mockery of a kiss. His tongue was as long as his cock, and worse, he could control it. He fucked you face with his tongue often enough, and you would moan and suck on it, as if it too could fill your waiting hole with his essence.   
As he pulled back a thing strand of spit connected you, and as you panted, hips lifting, begging for his knot-  
“I think tonight I shall give you more than just my knot.”

A wet pop, the buldge pushed past your hole, fixing you on him, making you keen in pained pleasure and the tip of him rubbed your g-spot. Shaking I his hold, you felt a change. It was subtle. A low heat in your belly, the feeling of his cock being perfect- rubbing your walls, as if encouraging your body to produce more slick almost like it was massaging you from the inside.  
“I think you’d make a suitable host for my young.” You screamed as he bagn thrusting, mind racing.

Arcana were being made of ideas and concepts. They had no true physical form, no true connection to the mundane world. They created their own domains, where mortals were but transients, travlers not meant to stay.   
Yet you’f been at the Devil’s tender care for the better part of the month, all while your friends and loved ones frantically tried to call you back, just to have the Devil turn them away. Without a body, a true body, an Arcana could never impregnate a woman, not take the seed of a man.  
For an Arcana to seed a woman in his own domain? As you looked into possessive red eyes you knew. He could. He would. You had made a deal, and what better pleasure would there be than to have a woman bring life to the mortal world, carrying his progeny? A child with all the powers of an Arcana, and able to bring their father to the same reality, being a product of both?

“No, no-“ You pushed at white fur, thick in your hands. You would be the Devil’s whore, his pet, his plaything, his slut- but not his breeder, not his-  
“Mate.” He knew. Your cunt pulsed around him as his thrusts grew harder, as if he might push his cock right into your womb. “You adore children, yet cannot find a match. You yearn for a family, but fear making one, you crave power-“ He slammed into you, bottoming out, his knot pushing at a part of you that was just inside and had been already tenderly stimulated by your fingers before.   
“-What greater power could I give you, than the power a mother has over her child? A child made of magic.” He laughed as he pulled back before resuming his wild thrusts, your tits bounching with the force as his cock changed inside of you. The knot widened, his length thickened, and the tip was now all but kissing your g-spot with each stroke.

White dots danced in your eyes as you felt your peak come, coating his cock and wetting his fur. You screamed in terror and love and desire as he kept going, drawing orgasm after orgasm from you, until your voice was gone, and all you could do was layback and take what the Devil suited to give you.  
“Sweet little magician. You asked for power, and I asked for pleasure.” He groaned, a flood of burning hot cum entering your womb, and the tingle of magic told you what was happening. Made fertile, made compatible. His seed would take root, and you were going to carry his child.   
No.   
Your child.  
“What greater pleasure shall I have than to become the father of the strongest magician that shall ever live?”

As he tugged to separate from you, his cock softening just a bit, the moment his knot left with a wet shuck sound, you heard the cum all but pour from you, leaking from your no doubt gaping pussy.   
The Devil admired his handiwork and smiled, almost affectionately.

“Doesn’t it feel good my magician?” He crooned, rubbing your yet to swell belly. “Being mine?” You grasped him, clung to him as the aftershocks of your multiple orgasms refused to fade, as the twisted knowledge of your deal with the Devil came to fruition.

Breeding slut. Cum whore. Plaything. Pet. Toy. Mate. You kissed him of your own accord, lost to rational as you accepted the deal, as you felt his magic mix with your own, as you felt the spell begin, a spell to grant life where there was once none.  
“Yes.” You smiled, knowing he was not wrong. You would be the mother of someone powerful, and in that you would have power no other might possess. More you had a power no other could claim.  
“My Devil.” Red eyes lit with delight as he cackled, holding you as he took you back to Vesuvia, as he turned back time to bring you to the end of that night he’d stolen you away.   
“Yes my magician. Your Devil.” He left you there at the steps of the palace, flush with the afterglow of your pleasure, clothes rich and fine and in the Devil’s colors and pattern. He had given you power-  
He’d given you the one thing he wanted and loved.  
He’d given you his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop by my fic blog https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/ and submit requests. ;D


	4. The Magician-Apprentice (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Magical buttfuck, teasing

The Magician was a cunning fellow, you’d give him that. Speaking in riddles or hints and clues was something you found her rather adored. Just perhaps, as much as he enjoyed flirting with you to see the flushed look on your face, flustered from his attentions.   
Asra had called the Magician his patron, but you’d never had reason to contact the Arcana, much less the likes of the Magician. You were more attuned to the Lovers, or even the Fool. Not that the Fool ever decided to make an appearance. Yet, despite it all, here you were, in the Magician’s domain, sand in between your toes and the sea smelling of lilacs and lavender.   
“So.” His tone was so alarmingly genial, like he was not as dangerous as the fox his form took after. “You wanted to ask for my assistance?” He did have a slight purr to his voice, an inhuman quality that reminded you with each syllable just how different he was, how powerful he was.   
“Yes, I need-“ Asra warned once that making deals and asking for favors always came with a cost. But while you could do a deal or ask for a favor, you didn’t ask for help. Help meant you needed them, and if the Arcana realized you needed them, they’d take a fair deal from you. You also shouldn’t lie to them. They couldn’t lie themselves, but, if they caught your lie, it would end very badly for you. Just why, never go to the Acrana for help. Not unless you were willing to give everything up.

“I need your help Magician.” The fox faced man, (if he could be called something as simple as a man), laughed, full and bright, his domain shifting in color and hues.  
“So you do, apprentice.” His word choice made you blush. “Oh? Are you not Asra’s apprentice?” His head tilted, teasing in his voice and mirth in his eyes.   
“I… I’m not his.” You disliked being labeled as Asra’s anything. He helped you, you adored him, but didn’t belong to him. Something about it just never felt right. Never settled.   
“But you are an apprentice.” He replied, taking a step closer, leaning down so his eyes were level with your own. “Who is your master? Who would teach you of magic?”

Your tongue peaked out from your mouth to wet your lips. Asra had tried, he’d tried so hard to teach you how to master your magic, to make it your own and use it well. But it was never right, never like your own. So you’d resorted to seeking out the only one you knew might have an answer. The embodiment of a magician, the Magician.   
“I,” You huffed, pink spreading on your face, “you know exactly why I am here Magician.”  
He laughed again, reaching out so a soft digit ran down your cheek. “True. But I would have you say it.”  
Your gaze shot away, unable to meet his knowing eyes. “I came to ask you to teach me magic.”

The fox like face brightened, ears peaking up in delight at your admission. He was a rather curious Arcana, and no doubt just wished for you to squirm before he made his demand.   
“I could. I did so for Asra. But he wanted; you however, need.” Your blushed deepened. You disliked admitting it, but even so, it was true and the Arcana knew it.  
“So perhaps you can offer me something you think I need.” A claw ran down the slope of your neck before pulling away.

Now, Asra told you that the Arcana had no true physical form in the real world. But in their domains, they had the power, the control, they were as real as anything. They craved no food or drink, they had no need for material things-  
“Me.” Yet the one thing they didn’t have was company.  
The Magcian looked shocked at your reply, but schooled his features quickly, mouth turning up to a smirk as he hummed.   
“You can make what you want, bargain for other things, but… you have no company. You’re alone here. So if you teach me magic…. I’ll stay here, with you, until I’m a proper magician. I’ll be your apprentice.”  
The fox face twisted for a moment, curious and tempted. Then, in a flat voice, he asked, “You’d be unable to leave for a long time. Mastering magic is not a thing one days in a matter of days.”   
“I know.” Your hands twisted in your pockets. “But, I need this. I know Asra will be upset, that I’ll miss people but.. I need this. I need to become a magician.”

The sudden pressure on your lips took you by surprise. One moment, the Magician was a foot away, the next, you were in his arms, lips pressed to his, and a coarse inhuman tongue probing your mouth, stealing away your breath. You froze, immobile by shock as the Magician began to have his way with you, one hand on your head, kipping you lip locked, the other pulling on your clothes, having them loosen. When the kiss broke so you might breath you regained you senses, pushing against the Magician only to stumble back.

“Did I not do that correctly?” He asked, smirking. Oh he did it correctly, too well in fact, as you liked it. And worse, you bet he knew that you would. Not having any intimate contact in a year had been well. Difficult to say the least.   
“I-“  
“Perhaps we shall try again?” He took another step closer and you blurted out your own question.  
“What are you doing?”  
The Magician’s chuckle was loud and mirth filled. “I’m sealing our bargain. Magic, for your company; and the kind of company I want, is the kind you’ve given no other in Vesuvia.” His hand reached out, brushing a lock of hair behind you head. Swallowing you sudden spike of fear and (very shocking) blooming lust you realized the Magician was asking for... well. Not a whole not. Sex, intimacy hadn’t been what you meant but- he was magic. Time moved differently in his domain, and he had a point. No one had warmed your bed, he might be.. fox like but-

You couldn’t deny him, as the moment you seriously contemplated agreeing he kissed you again, showing a more masterful skill in it than even Asra. And Asra had almost been your lover!  
Your hand ran over his fine orange fur as your tongues met, twirling and dancing, tasting each other and drinking in the soft sounds you both made. You felt him lift you, by magic or his hand you couldn’t tell, too enthralled in the kiss to care. But when he set you down, it was on soft moss, warm and the echo of an ocean not far off.   
“I have not had the pleasure of a woman in a while, so do forgive me if I am a bit lacking in fineness.” Before you could correct him, you felt your clothes fall away, leaving you bare before the Arcana, the being who perhaps was the most magically powerful of all.   
Fingers, softly traced your skin, swirling over your breasts and dipping low on your belly. He was teasing you, and to your shame you felt the bubbling desire manifest as a growing wetness between your thighs.  
“You know,” he began, “it is Asra who saw me with a fox-like countenance. I assume this form was taken as he told you of me?” You couldn’t answer, his fingers now tracing up and down your mons, teasingly close to your folds and your clit.  
“Yet, even with the face of a fox, you find me appealing. Perhaps in time we shall explore how far you shall yield against that which is not a man.” You gasped as a finger slipped into you, prodding at your tight walls, his thumb rubbing your clit to distract from the sudden invasion.

“I-“   
“Shhh, my sweet apprentice,” the Magician crooned, “You do not need to explain yourself, you only need to give me the company and comforts I have long been without.” A tingling sensation came, starting at your toes. It felt warm, and slowly, the sensation grew. Phantom touches, strokes of rough pads of fingers, soft lips, warm tongues- they covered you, driving you mad with the sensations. No normal man might be able to do such, and even Asra, a magician himself would never thing to use his magic in this way.   
Then- it was gentle, a soft nudge at your ass, as if testing.   
“What-“  
“Shhh, relax my dear apprentice. Allow me to show you just what true mastery can do.” The Arcana grinned, nipping at you neck and collar, while his magic began to prod at your asshole. Yet, it wasn’t uncomfortable or painful, rather, it was tender, like he was massaging you in preparation. Then, it was small, the tiniest of intrusions. Magic had taken substance, a tendril pushing past the ring of muscle to glide into you. You gasped and arched into the Arcana’s magical touch, writhing as it stroked your insides, teasing at your untouched walls.   
As the magic undulated inside of you, you felt it thicken, widening your passage. Worse, you felt the Magician’s fingers slip into your sex, working your clit as he sought to stretch you there as well. You could feel the magic from behind meeting his fingers in the front creating a delicious burn and ache that wanted more. Each thrust of fingers was met with a thrust of his magic slowly building you up, heat coiling low in your belly to signal your impending orgasm.

Now my little apprentice.” He whispered, mouth by your ear. “Show me the look you deny them.” His fingers rubbed your clit faster, the magic thrusting deeper. “Come for me.”

Stars burst in your eyes and in the domain of the Magician, magic filling you up. You lost yourself, unable to see as you screamed wordless, the magical touch inside your ass now filling you with something- warm, liquid, wonderful. Whimpering, your entire body was alight, nerves dancing on end as you drifted down from the orgasmic high, not noticing how fingers had been replaced with cock.

The Magician, lifted you up so you were astride, him, his cock burring into your pussy, walla tight and fluttering around the thick intrusion.   
“How delightful.” He mused, “You get tight after your release. Perhaps I shall have to ready you as such more often.” Your hands found purchase in his soft red fur as he lifted you up, letting gravity carry you back down. Lazy thrusts made you a mess, going from one intense orgasm to a slow burning one. Babbling for him, the Magican kissed your face; you eyes, your nose, your cheek, forehead, ears, lips- he soothed you with his slow and deep thrusts, until you felt him stiffen, cock starting to thicken more.  
Tensing you looked to him, only finding a mirth in his expression.

“I think perhaps.” He slowly laid you back before a wicked smile split across his face. “That it is my turn to find my bliss.”

A single thrust was all it took, his cock slamming hard into you, the wet squelch of your juices pushed out in the wake of the copious amounts of magic and cum now being sent into your body. You screamed once more, clutching him, holding him tight in your fists and pulling him close as he fucked you through your orgasm and his own, the wet sounds of sex echoing in his domain.

When it was all said and done, you were left naked and spent on the moss, the Magician rolling to your side and tracing his fingers over your bare skin. “I admit, that was far better than I had anticipated.”  
He laughed as you mewled weakly, reaching for his soft fur, for his arms and embrace. Any sort of comfort. To your surprise, he gave it, petting your hair and nuzzling into your neck.  
“You are my sweet little apprentice now,” he nipped at your neck, “and I hope you enjoyed your first demonstration of just what magic can do.” You blushed recalling the feeling of something inside your ass.

“Oh little one.” He laughed, “I can’t wait to show you more.”


	5. The Devil- For Love (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra makes a fool's bargain for The Fool themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. magical fuck, cock milking, over stimulation

Shaking in the air, Asra knew he had to do something. Afterall, he gave half his heart to bring them back, his love, his apprentice. Faust was his other half- the one who knew him and had been through it all. Their love- they might not remember, but he loved them. Even without half his heart it was theirs. He felt, and he’d do anything for them.  
Just why he gave himself to the Devil. 

Bound, nude, the Arcana ran his black claws down his spine, Asra’s form hung suspended in the rair by metaphysical chains while he was toyed with by the Devil himself.  
“I must admit, to have the Magician’s magician in my grasp is a delightful twist I hadn’t anticipated. But I won’t complain much. After all, we made a deal. I won’t take your sweet apprentice or familiar, and in exchange, you are mine. Now, I just have to think what to do to you.” Asra shuddered in the Devil’s grasp, his love and Faust having fled to find Nadia and Julian. He doubted they could help, but he knew it was a better shot than nothing.

“It seems.” The Devil crooned. “You enjoy a bit of.. teasing.” The cruel laughter of Lucio echoed in the distance. Good. So long as Lucio was locked in the Devil’s domain, he couldn’t take the boy back. His apprentice just had to stay away. And with luck they would.  
“Tsk tsk, thinking of others when I stand before you. Worse manners than Lucio.” Something warm and slick reached down, prodding at the tight ring of muscle that was Asra’a ass. “Though, I will hear what sounds you make by the night’s end.” A huff of breath hit Asra;s cheek and he shivered.  
“To steal from the tricky Magician himself- yes, you are quite the catch Asra.” The Devil purred, darkness stealing Asra’s vision, all sensation gone, left only with touch. With the feeling of his ass being slowly worked open by a phallus that wriggled and writhed.

Nervous, Asra twitched at the intrusion, unable to escape the violation as the Devil worked him wide, the tentacle replaced by something larger, thicker- and the magician couldn’t help the moan as it sank in, rubbing his long untouched walls. Gasping, he tried to bend to escape the sensation the slow languid thrust but it was no use, he was worked over the cock, impaled and filled.  
His prostate rubbed over and over with each slow, smooth glide in and out of his ass.

It wasn’t all Asra was forced to endure- his cock was stroked by inhumanly soft hands, fingers rubbing up and down, pulling foreskin back and rubbing the hyper sensitive glans until precoma made his length slick, ready to fill a hole of it’s own. But there was no such thing, only that soft stoking to slowly coax him to orgasm and force his seed to spill onto the earth he couldn’t feel or see.

Hanging in the air, Asra was at the Devil’s mercy, accepting his trade and paying his due- he’d long accepted that he should enjoy it. Moans left his mouth eagerly, and he could only feel the sensations the Devil gave him- a thick cock in his ass, hands stoking his cock, his prostate milked until he finally shouted, cum jettisoned to an unknown location.  
It didn’t end there. The attentions were relentless, and over and over, the cock rubbed him, pushing him higher, faster towards another release. The second was as strong as the first, and slowl, his body felt like it was pushed to the Devil’s form, warm fur at his back, balls rubbing his ass as the Arcana took what it was owed.

Asra screamed in pleasure as hot cum filled him, sending him hurtling to another release, balls tight against him, cock twitching from the attentions. The phantom hands pumped hard, drawing every drop of thick white cream from his slit. Asra was dizzy, he could barely feel the world around him- only feel that he was being sent once more to the painful release of another orgasm.

Over and over his cock was milked, and Asra swore he could hear the Devil’s laugh.

Soon, his cock was not the only place that his pleasure was stolen. Lips suckled his chest, nippled drawn into almost painful tips as if they too might produce some wicked fluid to satisfy the Devil’s carnal hunger. In truth it only caused more of that pleasure-pain, forcing another cruel release from his abused body.

“How pretty you look magican.” The Devil crooned, allowing Asra to hear him once more.  
“The Magician teaches much, but I doubt he taught you a more… base magic that would give you such power. Imagine, forcing your love to endure this pleasure for all eternity, making them writhe and beg for you to stop yet keep up their agony. You enjoy it don’t you? This torture?”  
Asra gasped a yes. It wouldn’t suit to lie to the Devil of all the Arcana, and he was at his mercy. He enjoyed being at his mercy, loathe he would be to admit it.  
“Your love and pet will return soon, but I feel like we’ve just started.”

A strike to his backside, Asra cried out, his cock no longer milked, his ass painfully empty. Yet his pleasure built with the pain, his length bobbing in the air as he was made to endure. Brought to pain from pleasure, and pleasure from pain, Asra wished he could give this to his love, his gentle apprentice.  
“Yes.” The Devil said, “you enjoy this debauchery, for all your gentleness, it is this, the chains of your love you’d shackle them in, make them suffer.”

Asra screamed as he felt himself drop, landing on cold earth, no longer nude. Dressed back in his costume, cock sore, ass sore- he felt the aftershock of his over stimulation radiate through his veins.

The Devil’s voice echoed in his mind.  
“I promised to leave your apprentice and familiar alone so long as you could resist me.” He chuckled.  
“Too bad, just as you were to weak to ignore the bait of a new life for them, you were too weak to reject the offer of sin.”

Asra screamed as he felt the Devil take his love.  
He’d take them back…and show them just how much he loved them, over and over again, just as he was forced to endure himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop by my fic blog https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/ and submit requests. ;D


	6. The Devil-Freedom (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra makes a deal to get back to the real world.

He should have known the devil would be involved. It was naive to think otherwise. Trapped inbetween realms, Asra glared at his captor.  
“Now now Asra. We both know you want to se your apprentice safe. But- how far would you be willing to go?” The devil grinned, teeth like needles and knives. “Would you subject yourself to me? Willingly give yourself up? No you have too much pride for that. You would sooner die than offer yourself to a second Arcana, even if it was for-“  
“I’ll do it.” Asra inwardly flinched at himself. The Devil was goading him on, he knew, but unless he could get the Devil to let him go, he was stuck. No gateway near for him to use. 

The Devil’s grin widened, white teeth glittering even in the grey.   
“One hour. That’s all I ask for.”  
“And then you’ll let me go?”  
“Of course.” Asra knew it was not going to end well- but unless he was free, he couldn’t help his love. 

The heavy weight of a chain hit him first, followed by the bite and sting of metal and leather around his neck.  
“What is-“  
“Consider it… a reminder. Of your place.” The Devil’s purr took on a darker tone, and Asra winced. They envied the physical forms of humans, and when they had one- they tended to get a bit... explorative. Asra knew this was likely what the Devil would do but still.   
“Lucio was right.” They said, head cocked, staring at him. “You do look a bit better as someone’s pet. I assume I need not explain what I intend to do?” The dark glimmer in the Devil’s eyes made a chill race up Asra’s spine.

For his apprentice he told himself.  
For Nadi, Jules, Muriel- for Vesuvia. He could stop Lucio, but needed to get back in time to do it. 

Naked, by his own will in or the Devil’s he didn’t know, only that when he bent down, the ground was soft- they were in a guest suite of the palace.  
“You didn’t think me some common animal did you? I won’t fornicate outside like some common beast.” Asra yelped as he was pushed down, the chains snaking around his body, pinning his arms to the floor and locking his legs down, spread open for the Devil’s perverse viewing pleasure.

“Hush yourself magician. I can promise, you will not regret your choice in allowing me this.” Cool- Asra flinched in surprise as something cool and wet was applied to his ass, lubricating him. At least the Devil had some manners. As much as Asra didn’t want to enjoy it, he couldn’t help the moan that left him when a claw slipped in, rubbing his passage down, stretching the ring of muscle there for penetration.   
“There we are.” The chains hurt, holding him tight and not letting him squirm or move much, other than rocking his hips. “Now-“ 

The Devil sank inside him with ease, the cock’s flat tip guiding him open without much pain. The cry Asra made was plaintive. It had been so long since he last had a lover take him in such a manner, and being filled, being fucked, even if by the Devil, felt agonizingly good.   
“Yesss.” The arcana hiss. “You are very agreeable.” The thrust knocked the breath from him, and Asra’s body clenched, walls too stimulated to do anything other than accept the violating phallus and the pleasure it offered.  
“Now, let’s see about getting some… mutual satisfaction hrm?”

The thrusts started slow, dragging the cock back and forth across Asra’s prostate and making him keen. The slow stimulation was worse in how it made the Devil seem gentle, loving almost. But then, Asra thrust back, body wanting more.

And more the Devil gave with a grin.  
Harder and harder, the arcana mounted him and fucking him, the wet slosh of lubricant and precum echoing in the room combined with the sounds of flesh hitting fur. Almost at his peak, Asra whimpered, then moaned in loss when the devil pulled out, the emptiness leaving his ass to gape.

“I wish to see you come magician.” The Devil growled. “I want to see the humiliation as I make you enjoy this.”

Flipped onto his back, trussed up in chains and collared like a dog, Asra was helpless as he was filled once more, this time, facing his torment. The Devil’s face was a facsimile of a smile, an inhuman visage trying to pass for human. Yet their cock rocked back and forth over Asra’a prostate, urging him closer and closer to orgasm.

Panting, eyes wet with tears at trying to deny his release, the magican’s cock bobbed in the air with every thrust.   
“Not yet.” A claw reached up, circling Asra’s throat, cutting off his air. Gasping, it hurt, yet served only to stall his release. Release the devil was chasing as well. Grunts came followe by red eyes looking at him, triumphant.  
“Perfect.”

The warm release filling his ass, the pain of the chains, the pressure of claws around his throat- Asra let the last of his air go with a scream of pleasure, cock sending thick jets of cum across his torso. The devil did not relent, dragging his cock over and over again across Asra’a prostate, milking him until the magican was trembling. Only then did the claw relent. Did the Devil pull away, pleased to watch white leak from the abused hole they’d taken. 

Asra wanted to cry. It wasn’t supposed to feel good. He wasn’t supposed to get off. But that’s what the devil did. It was what it wanted from Asra for his freedom. 

Torso and chest covered in his own cum. Ass sore and gaping, never mind the steady trickle of sperm running down his legs, Asra relaxed on the bed, feeling the chains and collar slip away.  
“The bargain is complete.” The Devil said, pleased.  
“Until next time.”

His eyes opened, Asra lay alone on the bed, clothed, body untouched by the Devil. Yet the lingering soreness radiated from his insides, and the magician winced.  
A small price to pay to fight another day.


	7. Hierophant/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRAISE KINK

You sat, obedient and quiet, blinking back tears as his hands, soft and warm brushed them from your reddened cheeks.  
“Hush my lamb.” His voice echoed in temple, the warm breeze from the vineyard outside caressing your skin. “You know I only speak the truth.” He takes his time with you, the Arcana of Ceremony, Tradition. Hierophant is a soft lover, and he does this every day. Places you naked upon his altar and worships you, praises every inch of your body and makes love to you until you cry from bliss and happiness. 

“Look at me- ah there you are my sweet.” He cups your face, holding your gaze steady. “Have I told you how much I love the look in your eyes? No- don’t shy from me, do not shut them and deny me my lamb. I adore the sight of them. Starlight glittering behind your irises, vivid color swirling as you reflect the world around you and speak without words or sound- you let me gaze into your radiant soul though twin windows, and I feel myself blessed to hold your vision, your attention for every moment.”  
His kiss is slow, languid and long. He tastes of cherries and wine and his scent reminds you of cotton and linens. Warmth and comfort.

“You taste sweet like waking in the morning light- a flavor unearthly yet real, no bottle or flavor that could be replicate. I would kiss you, taste you, crave you, and die in my heart if you turned your lips from me. The sounds of joy set my heart alight, and each sound of sorrow sends pain through my soul. Sweetness is the only thing I find from your lips, for it all I wish to know and be worth of. The day you scorn me is a day I have sinned and wrong you, and proven I am a fool to think I am made worthy of your perfection.”

Hands ran up to brush out your hair, slowly, he laid you back, soft fur rubbing your skin and making you gasp.  
“Your intellect is unique. Your own. A gem among gems, I wish I could but know it better if just to better please you my lamb. I love your wit, your charms, you mannerisms and words. Your smarts that I cannot fathom, your wisdom in what I have not. You complete this puzzle that I am, and make me whole.”  
As he moved above you, softly parting your legs you gasp as he entered you slow, stretching you over his girth as he begins the ritual- making love to you, and showing you how blessed he is to have you in his arms.  
After all- what sweeter blessing could you bestow than your love, giving him the love of life that fuels his realm? That gives him both the sweetest wines from his vineyards-  
And the sweetest lover he could hope to have?


	8. Bad End- Valerius/Lucio/Devil

The man looked up at the Devil marveling how he looked- resplendent in the golden light of the other arcana’s realm. The sharp reds of his own served to highlight the Devil’s salacious and dangerous nature, but here in the realm of his loathed kin the Hierophant, the Devil looked the part of a true divine being. Victory had been won. Nadia was lost in her own mind locked with the madness that was the Priestess, Asra was forced to linger in the mortal plain without his magic or that slippery familiar. Jules was locked in the dungeon, waiting Valdemar’s kind treatments- and the Fool was no more, led astray and locked and bound on a directionless path, no longer know who or even what they were.   
Victory was on his tongue and Lucio was now to pay his dues. To give thanks to his patron, and offer himself as an avatar for an Acrana himself.   
“You should know, this is all very sacrilege.” Valerius’s voice drawled behind him as claws fingers ran over his bare arm. “Defiling my temple like this. Absolutely obscene.” He tsked, golden demon eyes glowering as Lucio smirked. His consul had been well suited for his role as the new Hierophant, and he would be a liar to say that the new demonic visage did not stir a twisted sense of lust in him. The man had after all, had his heart and body- though both had been promised to the Devil in exchange for a rebirth.   
“Come now Valerius, this was a matter of artifice. You have played your role as a master and all of us here are due the riches and rewards of our toil.” The buttery smooth voice of the Devil had Lucio’s cock throbbing, heat pooling low in his belly as he walked up the dias to the altar. The scent of sandalwood, ceder and smoke laced the chamber, and the golden light cast a glow that accented the details of the stole that draped across the Arcana’s figure.  
“So hesitant Lucio.” A blackened claw pulled him into soft white fur, hot and making Lucio almost purr at the texture. “You desired this end did you not?” 

Behind him, he could feel Valerius’s claws undressing him with methodic care, demon and Arcana working him free of his wrappings to leave him nude in front of the altar he had but sworn himself to the Devil on but hours ago when the trio of miscreants had threatened his return. He swallowed thickly unable to admit- he was excited at the idea of becoming the Devil’s entirely. His cock throbbed in the warm air as he was guided to the floor, looking up as the red cock of the Arcana came free, thick knot slightly swollen already betraying the being’s own lust and desire for the debauchery.

Licking his lips, he bent forward, cupping the soft balls of the Devil, nuzzling the fur before he moved to the silky hot skin of red cock, kissing up the length until he reach the tip, sucking and licking. He worshiped the thick rod, slathering it in adoration and saliva, getting it ready for his body’s acceptance. 

“Well done Lucio.” The black claws stroked his face as he licked and kissed his new master and lover. “I must admit you surprised me with your ardent and dedicated devotion to the cause.” The purr of the goat headed man was matched with a fanged grin. “or perhaps this was your true desire all along?”

Pushed further down to his hands and knees, his ass was presented, the burning hot cock resting on the cleft of his ass.   
“You really are a fool aren’t you Lucio?” Valerius’s snide tone had him jump, grey talons lifting his chin to face the inhuman flushed knotted cock that was his demonic lover.   
“Thinking it would be so simple as to just think I would stand for you to leave me?” He didn’t give warning, thrusting into Lucio’s mouth and forcing him to gag and choke momentarily before he moaned. Lucio began to shake as Valerius used his mouth like a cock sleeve, fucking him and making him swallow pre and spit. 

He could have enjoyed the abuse and roughness, he loved it after all, but when the Devil thrust in, filling his ass full of cock he keened, cock twitching as he came without any warning, cum staining the floor.   
“Messy.” Valerius huffed, yet his eyes and smirk betrayed his delight. “You selfish brat.” Yet grey claws raked and yanked through gold hair, keeping Lucio’s eyes up and locked in Valerius’s gaze.   
“My perfectly wonderful count.”

The moan of the Devil was rumbling and loud in the room, hard slow thrust leaving Lucio to sway back and forth between his lovers and masters.   
“Yes-“ The Devil cooed. “Our deliciously good boy. So obedient, so loyal and devoted.” It was a trigger, the praise making him moan around Valerius’s cock as the knot also began to swell, locking him and the Devil together.

Demons and Arcana were inhuman, and soon enough he was being used between them both like a toy, their words nothing but praise and affirmations of the count’s actions- the results being the rise of the demon arcana. It was hard to say how long he was used between them, but when his ass was flooded with devil cum and he was left to choke on his consul’s seed, Lucio was left to whimper and mewl in helplessness. Blissed from his own orgasms and praise, he didn’t see the change, his hair going from blond to platinum white, eyes moving from silver to vermilion. From mortal man and count to revived spectra and newly made arcana the ritual of blood, sex, and love had birthed the new God.  
And Lucio smiled, thinking how he could get used to being a chained god.


	9. Devil-Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nondescrip partner with the Devil  
> Ft. Somnophilia

Their lips parted softly as they sucked in the night air. Back and forth, back and forth- their hips moved in time with each well placed thrust, the thick cock spreading them open and filling them to the brink with hot cock flesh. The Devil had longed for them, yearned to have them under his thrall, but they scoffed at when he approached as a mortal, laughed at the offers for deals. Yet their twisted fantasies, their debauched desires were their undoing.

To want to be taken while helpless, that was easy enough done. Yet they wanted to be made into a unwitting lover- used without even knowing they were used. A living fuckdoll, a toy for another’s pleasure.   
To be fucked as they slept, not knowing who took them.  
Or what.

The Devil almost laughed as he discovered this twisted lust they had. The fool, sweet little fool, having such a devious fantasy, one no mortal could give them without fear of retribution. Yet the Devil feared none, and so he gave the fool what they wanted most. Cock, cum, being fucked as they slept, mewling and begging for more, not knowing they asked an Arcana for it.

In their dreams, they had a lover- large, overpowering them, taking them in all manner of ways. On their back, knees, hands bound, chained in the air, in a bath- but in their dreams the Devil let them know the feeling of his cock stretching them wide, making their smaller human body suck him and swallow his massive size- adapting to fit and accommodate his phallus and making their cute little body never again to be sated my a mortals length and girth.   
They were so blissfully unaware it was the Devil both in their dreams and in their bed, fucking them and cumming deep inside them each night.

Waking, sore for reasons unknown, their thighs sticky with release they assumed it was from their dreams. Little did they know, for how could they, inside them, the Devil’s seed lingered, ‘chained’ in a sense to remain in them. To stay, keeping them swollen and filled and sated even if they didn’t know it.   
Days went by as the Devil manipulated their dreams, making them think of his cock, his touch, his seed, his fur and flesh- he let them see his form as they dreamed of being fucked by him- That night the Devil recalled, they had gotten so deliciously tight at the revelation in their sleep they’d cum all over his cock and nearly milked him on the spot. 

It became a game.

They did not think it truely was the devil, fucking them, cumming and claiming them. They thought they were just needy. Just a bit ‘horny’, The Devil laughed at such a dismissive view. If they only knew how good they looked, eyes closed, lips wet with drool and moaning softly while he rutted them like a common strumpet.   
Slowly, the Devil began to make them face him and their sated desires and the source of their pleasure in the waking world. 

Waking up as he fucked them, knotting them and making their now adapted body accept his copious amounts of seed. Sleepy, half dreaming they cried out, their own orgasm hitting them, making a mess as their body tightened, milking the devil for each drop, just to pass out.  
Nothing but a dream.

No longer content with spilling himself between their thighs, the Devil used their mouth. Tangling claws in hair, making their breaths come harder, choking them and making them gag under his magic to remain slumbering. In the morning, they woke with a sore jaw, salt on their tongue, and a lack of hunger- belly full of their lover’s leavings.

He grew to enjoy it- knowing his foolish little human whore stank of him and his seed, of knowing they would go out to the city, cum still inside them. Some days he would cum deep, laying his magic in them to keep it there, bloating them, making them feel that pleasant warmth only a well fucked an filled hole could have- and the Devil preened when they’d go to work, venture out in public none the wiser they were the Devil’s personal cum dump. 

He moaned loudly into the room as he pushed slowly into the root, his base swelling, locking them together on his knot. How good it looked- their soft human body stretched over him, yet still able to take him and work their muscles to milk him with each beat of their heart.

Tonight he wanted to mark them. Make them his. Keep them, fool though they were.

In their dream the Devil had stopped his thrusts, looking down with an evil grin.  
They begged.

For his cock, his cum, his claws on their skin, his kisses, fur on flesh- they begged for the Devil to not stop. To never stop-

“Is that what you want my foolish little love?” They whimpered, cried, nodding as they said yes.  
In the waking world the devil grinned, his magic wrapping around their neck and chaining his new pet to it’s leash.   
“All you want- If you are mine.”

They smiled, fool they were, agreeing, anything- just to be fucked and filled by their Devil.

The chain was gold, a collar of beauty fitting that of the Devil’s thrall. Laughing he thrust. In and out, in and out- knot threatening to slip free only to push deeper, urging his cum into every hole and overy every tight wet surface inside them. In the morning, they’d not wake alone any longer. The deal had been struck- The belonged to the devil now.   
Such a fool, but then, that’s why the Devil wanted them in the first place.


	10. Devil- Gender Ambi. BJ

Your hands gripped his horns, crying as the devil licked over your sex. His frame, twice your own size dwarfed you, and his head alone spread your legs wide, exposing you obscenely to the world. Yet only the Devil looked upon you, sex wet with saliva from his mouth, dripping with your desire and need. His challenge- to find no joy from what came from his mouth, or submit and fall to him.   
You had lost- oh how you had lost. Your cum drunk in mouthfuls, the devil’s tongue pressing in, deep, swirling as he coaxed you from one orgasm to next. Pushed past your limits, you were left to weep as he took his fill. Claws held you still, talons raking your skin, drops of red welling up as you cried for mercy.

His forked tongue stroked over a bundle of nerves that made stars light behind your eyelids, entire body shaking as you pulled him closer, his nose pressed to your pubic mound as his mouth fed from your sex. Over and over, he took you higher until your fell, helpless to his determined stokes and passes, his swallows of your cum. 

Whimpering as he pulled up, muzzle dripping with cum he grinned.   
“Now- do you still think I am not a generous in my gifts?” A slow lick, he set you to tremble.   
“You said nothing good could come from my lips?” His tongue licked drops of cum from his muzzle.   
“I beg to differ.”


End file.
